12:51
by blabbermouthme
Summary: She always thought it was all over. That this small little feeling of hope that he will return his feelings to her was gone a long time go. She convinced herself very hard that she had forgotten him, had moved on, and had finally managed to make a life with a new found faith in love.


_disclaimer: _i do not own naruto and 12:51 by Krissy and Ericka

* * *

_._

_'cause it's 12:51,_

_and I thought my feelings were gone..._

She always thought it was all over.

That this small little feeling of hope that he will return his feelings to her was gone a long time go.

She convinced herself very hard that she had forgotten him, had moved on, and had finally managed to make a life with a new found faith in love.

That out there, she'll find a guy that deserves what she gave Sasuke— the undying love and affection Haruno Sakura can only give.

And she did.

However, as the days went by and the faint memory of him looking at her on the small clearing outside the Konoha border was still on her mind, she realized that no, she still haven't.

_But I'm lying on my bed,_

_I'm thinking of you again..._

She remembered those days where he showed her little— very little— affections— she knew it was because of how he sometimes seemed cold to anyone but her.

She looked back at their genin days, the times he called her 'annoying' that only caused her to involuntarily smile because she had to admit, she really was.

She remembered the time at the Forest of Death and the hospital— those were her precious ones— when he let her him even though he doesn't like it. She realized a few years back that he never let Naruto do it to him (or even let Naruto do it to her); how did she know, you say?

Well, it's because she always catches him scowling.

Little Sakura might thought that he was jealous... but Mature Sakura knew well that it's the same thing...

_And the moon shines so bright,_

_but I gotta dry my tears tonight..._

She remembered the time when he said her those words— overwhelming yet hurtful by the way it ended.

He had thanked her that night— for everything.

She was supposed to be glad by it, but she wondered why she got bitter at that moment.

He was only saying this because he was taking his leave— never to return at any cost.

She hated herself right then, she had somehow proven him that at that very night, that little weak kunoichi teammate of his has nothing better to do but cry, beg, and be fooled by a simple speech.

(_"Thank you..."_)

Why did he said that? Was he trying to imply something? Did he thought that the affection she gave him was something to thank for?

She didn't even d anything to him, to save him.

Hadn't she stood at the sideline during missions? Isn't she the one who had stopped him from leaving? To stop him from killing Naruto at his first try?

He should have hated her a lot more for being a nuisance... but, he thanked her for no apparent reason.

What was 13-year old Uchiha Sasuke thinking that night?

_'cause you're moving on,_

_and I'm not that strong to hold on..._

She remembered the silent call of him those weary nights ago when she can't sleep. She was training alone in the woods— knocking down trees, producing craters on the ground and even throwing 10-pound rocks kilometers away from where she stood panting.

She stopped midway on shifting to another clearing when he called.

He let her sense him, that was what she noticed on the first place and she wanted to call him out too, but she stopped.

There came an audible silence while the leaves rustled, the foxes howled and the moon hid behind the dark clouds before she felt movements on her left.

She turned her head to it, up to the branches of the huge tree to where a silhouette of a man was standing.

She still didn't move when he jumped down on the ground in front of her, dark eyes replaced with bloodshot ones with his face blank as ever.

"Sakura." _  
_

He spoke with blandness that she didn't even see his lips move.

She retained her impassively practiced facade and stared back at him.

"Sasuke."

She had noted the way his eyes flickered at the loss of endearment and even if she wanted to rejoice at his seemingly obvious surprise, she didn't.

She has no right to.

"Congratulations."

Sakura didn't realize that she was already crying.

Just by saying those words spoken by him, the wall she had put on against the memories she shared with him was broken again.

Is this how he really wanted to say his last goodbye to her, to make her regret the decision that she broke her promise to him?

Is he trying to tell her that what she did was mistake?

That marrying his somewhat bestfriend was the last thing he'd expected her to do— the last thing she'll _ever_ do?

To make her realize that he had managed to love her, too, but was scared to show it... because she was everything he could ask for but can't?

_"Yes,"_ his eyes said so.

_any longer..._

_**fin.**  
_

* * *

note: this is probably how I want SasuSaku to end— if EVER. Just to let Sasuke know his mistake (this stupid excuse of a boy!).


End file.
